


Dottie's DC Headcanons

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: Batfam Fics [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alien Dick Grayson, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Human Koriand'r, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Fic, Past Relationship(s), Ra's al Ghul and other al Ghul family members appear, Timeline What Timeline, but not enough that I'm going to tag them, kind of, would a depressed person make this???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: A dumping grounds for my headcanons & not!fics1 & 2) Dick Grayson character sheet3) OTP questions for Dick x Kory x Roy4) not!fic with Tamaranean!Dick and human!Kory5) OTP questions for Dick x Kory x Roy6) Emotional Anguish Situations: Talia al Ghul7) Emotional Anguish Situations: Dick & Kory (not shippy)8) Emotional Anguish Situations: Stephanie9) Emotional Anguish Situations: Jason10) Emotional Anguish Situations: Oliver11) Song Lyrics Characterization: Dick12) I WISH YOU WOULD WRITE A FIC WHERE: Roy and Dick hang out13) I WISH YOU WOULD WRITE A FIC WHERE: Talia is smol & with her family
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Koriand'r
Series: Batfam Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231787
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Dick Grayson Q's 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously everything you find here is owned by DC comics unless otherwise specified. I make no claims.
> 
> A lot of these are just my personal opinion and not necessarily meant to be the same as canon. Also timelines mean nothing to me lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have a few mentions of Dick's canonical rapes, as well as a few questions that are NSFW (under the section Love)

## Basic Character Questions

  * **First name?** Richard
  * **Surname?** Grayson
  * **Middle names?** John
  * **Nicknames?** Dick, Dickie, Grayson, Robin, Nightwing, Batman, Master Dick, Brother, Chum, Boy Wonder, Birdbrain, Big Bird, Dickiebird
  * **Date of birth?** March 21st, 1990
  * **Age?** 29



## Physical / Appearance

  * **Height?** 5’6”
  * **Weight?** 150 lbs
  * **Build?** [Mesomorph](https://www.muscleandstrength.com/articles/body-types-ectomorph-mesomorph-endomorph.html)
  * **Hair color?** Dark brown
  * **Hair style?** Short-ish. Fluffy. 
  * **Eye color?** Blue
  * **Eye Shape?** Hooded
  * **Glasses or contact lenses?** No, not unless it’s for a disguise
  * **Distinguishing facial features?** Cheekbones, eyebrows, eyes
  * **Which facial feature is most prominent?** Cheekbones
  * **Which bodily feature is most prominent?** Ass
  * **Other distinguishing features?** Thicc arms, pretty & fluffy hair, a few small scars on his face
  * **Skin?** 10 on the [chart](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-hE-YVPAWMjI/UL39Wk10xjI/AAAAAAAAAPw/Gh2sCWJNM38/s1600/SKIN_TONE_CHART.jpg). Pretty good otherwise, not much acne especially once he gets older
  * **Hands?** Rough palms from years of hard work, thin but strong fingers
  * **Make up?** Wears it to cover bruises and such, otherwise only uses it while in disguise (and sometimes when he goes out at night, he’ll wear eyeliner)
  * **Scars?** LOTS of scars. Ones from the many beatings he’s taken, ones from surgeries, ones from stabbings and slashes, ones from being shot, etc
  * **Birthmarks?** Not really. He does have a few freckles and such, including a spot on his hip
  * **Tattoos?** He has a secret ones of a robin on the inside of his thigh, pretty high up. It’s very small and placed there so no one can see it if his suit gets ripped up, but he knows it’s there and he likes the feelings attached to it (rebellion, secrets, family)
  * **Type of clothes?** He likes clothes that are a closer fit. High waisted pants, usually not jeans, and sometimes leather. Button down shirts or t-shirts. Has lots of hoodies and some sweaters, which he’s more okay with hanging off his body. From time to time, he likes to wear more revealing stuff, like fishnet stockings and mesh shirts.The more colors the better
  * **How do they wear their clothes?** Wears belts. If he’s wearing a button-up, the top one(s) are undone. Most of his shirts, be they t-shirts or button-ups, get tucked in. He likes to roll his sleeves up unless it’s super cold out. Always wears a watch no matter if it fits the outfit or not because it was a present from Alfred
  * **What are their feet like? (type of shoes, state of shoes, socks, feet, pristine, dirty, worn, etc)** Wears socks a lot, usually plain black ankle length ones, though will never turn down specialized/cutesy socks. They’re worn but not falling apart. He has all sorts of shoes but mostly wears sneakers and loafers, boots and his Robin/Nightwing/Batman shoes. They’re all well taken care of
  * **Race / Ethnicity?** Roma, not white basically
  * **Mannerisms?**
    * Tendency to mumble or mutter to himself
    * Sometimes fills silences (especially awkward ones) with quips to amuse himself
    * Tilts head in thought
    * Bobs head while listening to music
    * Grinds teeth when angry
    * Clenches jaw in tense moments
    * Purses lips
    * Clicks tongue
    * Glances sideways
    * Tendency to wink when teasing
    * Has thousand-yard stare
    * Can maintain eye contact but usually doesn’t unless he’s angry/upset or the person demands respect
    * Rolls eyes
    * Narrows eyes
    * Points and jabs air when leading his teams and otherwise superhero-ing
    * Pinches bridge of the nose (from Bruce)
    * Clenches his hands into fists when upset
    * Runs a hand through his hair
    * Stands with hands in pockets while civilian
    * Traces scars on his hands
    * Passes hand over face when tired
    * Broad stance when standing
    * Crosses arms while superhero-ing
    * Shrugs
    * Crosses legs when sitting while civilian
    * Paces
    * Shifts weight from one foot to the other
    * Takes quick strides unless purposefully being slow
    * Chews on tips of pens and pencils
    * Plays with watch
    * Twirls pens and pencils
    * Tips chair back while sitting
    * Leans against wall while talking
  * **Are they in good health?** He’s in very good health. He eats a good diet and works out every night pretty much, though he’s been hurt a lot. Suffers from long-term effects from toxins like Joker’s and Scarecrow’s. Has some physical trauma because of that.



## Personality

  * **What words or phrases do they overuse?** “Hrn” from Bruce. “Shit!”, “Piece of cake.”, etc
  * **Do they have a catch phrase?** No????? Maybe “Holy [noun], Batman!”
  * **Are they more optimistic or pessimistic?** His first thought is pessimistic, but he tries to be optimistic for the sake of his own mental health
  * **Are they introverted or extroverted?** Extroverted!!! He does enjoy some time alone but almost always prefers to have someone around in some capacity
  * **Do they ever put on airs?** Yes, but only when in disguise or when he’s teasing and doesn’t actually mean it
  * **What bad habits do they have?**
    * Waits to do chores until the last second, especially laundry
    * Leaves dirty clothes on the floor all the time
    * Argues a lot & can lose his temper easily, especially if he’s stressed out
    * Bottles emotions
    * Eats irregularly
    * Can hold grudges
    * Inability to sit still
    * Lies often (mostly to civilian friends)
    * Hides health issues
    * Stress/emotional eating
    * Stubbornness
  * **What makes them laugh out loud?** When his siblings mock/prank Bruce, when other heroes are scared of Batman, cute videos of animals and babies doing funny things, memes about dark things (of the gallows variety), when those around him get proved wrong in humorous situations
  * **How do they display affection?** He tells people he’s proud of them, that he loves them. He reaches out to people when he’s worried about them, and is usually a good listener when people talk to him. He hugs and cuddles people, squeezes their shoulders, holds hands. He gives gifts, especially to his family members and lovers
  * **What is their primary love language?** Physical touch
  * **How do they want to be seen by others?**
    * As Dick Grayson, wants to be seen as a good, kind person who works diligently and sticks to his morals. Wants to be trustworthy and funny, someone that can be relied on.
    * As Robin/Nightwing/Batman, wants to be seen as a protector who is quick to jokes but is ultimately serious and unbending. Wants to seem trustworthy and reliable, someone to like rather than someone to fear, unless you’re a bad guy, in which case he wants to be seen as a guardian of his city and defender of justice and the innocent. Definitely wants to be feared by bad guys.
    * As a son/brother/partner, wants to be seen as someone that can be turned to, a source of love and affection that is unwavering.
  * **How do they see themselves?** He hates himself. Believes he’s guilty of all sorts of things (like murder, not being a good enough son/brother/partner, being unsupportive to the people in his life, not doing enough to save the city), finds himself hard to love in any capacity. Thinks he’s ineffective at times, too mean when he gets angry, impulsive and stupid
  * **How are they seen by others?** A kind, generous man who is prone to fits of anger. Can be very violent with bad guys, and isn’t afraid to speak his mind or stand up to those others wouldn’t want to stand up to. Great leader who bottles his emotions up and refuses to acknowledge them, even while attempting to get others to open up. Extremely brave, often to a degree that is ridiculous or worrying
  * **Strongest character traits?** Stubborn, loving, intrepid, encouraging, amiable, dangerous
  * **Do they make snap judgments or take time to consider?** It’s much more common for him to consider things before he does/says/assumes them, though there are times when he’s quick to action/thought and doesn’t bother to think it through (especially when he’s upset)
  * **How do they react to praise?**
    * Coming from Bruce, he likes it and internalizes it but can also feel resistant to it at times, especially if the praise is backhanded. Mostly he just likes hearing it and it makes him feel happy. He’ll tease Bruce about it maybe.
    * Coming from other adults like Alfred, Clark, Diana, etc, it feels really good and it makes him happy that these people he looks up to so much think so highly of him.
    * Coming from friends and siblings, he smiles and thanks them, or ignores it to some degree. He might think it’s just teasing and not real, or try and turn it back on them to avoid it.
  * **How do they react to criticism?**
    * Coming from Bruce, he’s prone to anger. He doesn’t like Bruce to criticize him at all and won’t listen to/believe whatever it is, unless he already knows the issues, in which case he might feel guilt and regret (and like he’s disappointed his dad).
    * Coming from other adults like Alfred, Clark, Diana, etc, he’s much more likely to take it better and attempt to fix the thing with less angsting.
    * Coming from his siblings and friends, he’s liable to either reaction.
  * **What is their greatest fear?** Losing Bruce’s love and respect. Being reviled and hated, turned on by his loved ones. Being alone. His life and all the efforts he’s made to better the world meaning/amounting to nothing
  * **What are their biggest secrets?** His rapes, the death of Blockbuster, the death of Joker maybe?
  * **What is their philosophy of life?** “A bird is safe in its nest - but that is not what its wings are made for.”— Amit Ray, World Peace: The Voice of a Mountain Bird
  * **When was the last time they cried?** When alone, he cries when he’s stressed and just has to get it out. He prefers to cry in the shower but always seems to end up having to rub tears out of his eyes when he’s sitting at a table/counter/desk with tons of responsibilities pressing down on him. When with others, he doesn’t cry often, usually only when an ally has died or the world is crashing and burning down around him/them
  * **What haunts them?** Jason’s death. The crimes committed and people killed on nights when he can’t patrol. The deaths of his teammates and friends. How he’s left things with people like Bruce and Kory
  * **What will they stand up for?** Human rights, justice, innocent beings, his family members
  * **Who do they quote?** Vines. Movies and TV shows, especially The Office and Friends and such
  * **Are they indoorsy or outdoorsy?** Outdoorsy but prefers cities over nature. He’s good in both though
  * **What is their sinful little habit?** Breaking his diet to stress eat
  * **What sense do they most rely on?** Sight, but he relies on all of his senses as much as he can and all of them are well developed. He also relies heavily on his gut feelings
  * **What quality do they most value in a friend?** Honesty or loyalty
  * **What do they consider an overrated virtue?** Chastity
  * **If they could change one thing about themselves, what would it be?** He would change whatever part of him feels lacking at the time he’s asked (it changes a lot)
  * **What is their obsession?** Being in control
  * **What are their pet peeves?**
    * People who are inconsiderate of others, especially in public settings
    * Privileged people who whine about their lives being hard
    * Tourists
    * People who constantly interrupt him
    * Being called a boy even though he’s a grown man
    * When people are misogynistic/misandristic/LGBT-phobic/racist/ableist/etc
    * When people leave his door open after they leave
    * When strangers stand really close by



## Friends and Family

  * **Is their family big or small? Who does it consist of?** Very big. He has his biological family of John and Mary Grayson, both of whom have passed. He also has his grandfather figure Alfred Pennyworth, adopted father Bruce Wayne, and adopted siblings Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake, Duke Thomas, and Damian Wayne. Also included are adopted cousin Kate Kane, extended aunts and uncles from the Justice League—Clark and Lois, Diana, Barry and Iris, Hal, Arthur and Mera, Oliver and Dinah, etc—and Damian’s many pets—Titus, Alfred, Batcow, Jerry—and Bruce’s dog, Ace. He also sees his friends as family, especially the (Teen) Titans
  * **What is their perception of family?** He sees family as extremely important. Family and the bonds made from it are things he cherishes, though he also knows that it’s not perfect and never can be. He believes a life without family of some kind is hardly a life at all, and would give his life for his family members. As far as he’s concerned, it’s better to work through issues than just let everything fall apart, no matter how difficult it is
  * **Do they have siblings? Older or younger?** Yes, five, all younger than himself
  * **Describe their best friend.** Donna.
  * **Ideal best friend?** …Donna
  * **Describe their other friends.** Roy, Wally, Garth, Kory, Vic, Rachel, Gar, etc. Good people, hard working heroes who are dependable and badass
  * **Describe their acquaintances.** Coworkers both at his civilian jobs and in the superhero game, the people who live in his building, the people who work at the coffee shop he frequents
  * **Do they have any pets?** No, he’s too busy to take care of any kind of animal
  * **Who are their natural allies?** Batfamily members, Teen Titans, Titans, Justice Leaguers
  * **Who are their surprising allies?** People who have killed before or kill now, mostly because of Batman’s stance on killing. People think he’s as against it as B is, and are surprised to find out that’s not the truth



## Past and Future

  * **What was your character like as a baby? As a child?**
    * As a baby, he was clingy, always looking for attention and affection from his parents and other circus family members. He didn’t cry often, not even when he got hurt (such as when he got shots). He sucked on his thumb sometimes but vastly preferred binkies. He smiled a lot.
    * As a child, he was extroverted and friendly, enjoyed entertaining himself and others with acrobatic tricks, and felt strongly about certain topics—such as food, toys, shows, and later, crime. He felt his emotions very strongly but attempted to hide them for as long as he could, especially around Bruce. He had nightmares often and would always end up in his parents’ or Bruce’s bed for cuddles. His most prized possession at the time was the stuffed elephant based on his friend from the circus, Zitka.
  * **Did they grow up rich or poor?** First, he grew up relatively poor, but closer to middle class than not. He lived in a trailer for 8 years with his parents, traveling the world as part of Haly’s Circus. They did get good revenue but much of the money went back to the circus. Then, once they died, he lived in some shitty parts of Gotham for a while—specifically a juvenile detention center, then an orphanage—before eventually being brought to Wayne Manor. He spent the next ten years of his life there, growing up with extreme wealth at his disposal, though he tried hard not to abuse the privilege
  * **Did they grow up nurtured or neglected?** He was nurtured. Sometimes there was emotional neglect from Bruce, but mostly, Bruce and Alfred nurtured him
  * **What is the most offensive thing they ever said?** He said once to Barbara (of the Oracle variety), “Don’t make me regret installing an elevator.” or something to that effect because he was upset with her
  * **What is their greatest achievement?** Others would say the extremely large impact he’s had on the world (and crime in Gotham and Blüdhaven) just by being Robin/Nightwing/Batman, but he would say helping Damian be more of a child and feel safe enough to be that way 
  * **What was their first kiss like?** It was with Roy, and it was messy and fumbling, they didn’t know what they were doing, but he looks back on it fondly
  * **What are their ambitions?** He wants to have a loving family, both one of his own and the one of his siblings, Bruce, Kate, and Alfred. He wants to make the world a better place and save as many people as he can. He wants to be the best person he can be.
  * **What advice would they give their younger self?** “Fucking COMMUNICATE with people!!!! It won’t kill you!!!!”
  * **What smells remind them of their childhood?** Popcorn, animal habitats, flowers, Bruce’s cologne, baking cookies, gasoline, blood, ammonia, ozone
  * **What was their childhood ambition?** To save the world
  * **What is their best childhood memory?** There was a night that crime was slow, basically nothing was happening. It was a Friday, and he didn’t have school the next day, so he was allowed to stay out as long as he wanted. It was a clear night, the smog not too bad, and he and Bruce were on good terms. They flew around town and enjoyed the air, the weather, and they ended up sitting on a roof that overlooked Robinson Park, newly renamed and dedicated to Robin (to _Dick_ ). He said to Bruce, “It feels…weird that they named a park after me. I don’t know if I deserve that.” And Bruce said, “You do deserve it. You’re a savior, chum. I’m… I’m proud of you.” And it just felt really nice to hear that. He smiled and didn’t bother to hide it, and when he said, “Thanks,” it came out a lot quieter than he intended. But his heart was beating really strongly and he was happier than he’d been in days. “Thanks, B.” 
  * **What is their worst childhood memory?** His parents fucking dying
  * **Did they have an imaginary childhood friend?** Not really. 0-8, he had enough friends around the circus that any imaginary friends he made up didn’t stick around long. 8+, he was too traumatized (and then too busy) to have one other than Zitka
  * **What past act are they most ashamed of?** Not being there for Jason to the degree he believes was “enough”
  * **What past act are they most proud of?** Helping rehabilitate Damian, and giving the child an adult he could trust and love who wouldn’t abuse him
  * **Has anyone ever saved their life?** Yes, many times. Bruce has more than anyone, but so have many other heroes he’s worked with
  * **Strongest childhood memory?** His parents fucking dying



## Love

  * **Do they believe in love at first sight?** Not really. He thinks there can definitely be attraction and interest at first sight, but he’s too guarded to love at first sight. He’s much more open to the idea, however, than his siblings are
  * **Are they in a relationship?** Yes, with Kory
  * **How do they behave in a relationship?** He often puts his superhero-ing before his relationships, which means he can come off like a real asshole. He’s attentive and faithful, but yes, superhero-ing comes first. Not one for casual relationships, he also generally doesn’t just get with people—most of his partners are friends first, then they get together. He has a lot of secrets he has to keep, so he prefers to be with people who already know he’s a superhero.
  * **When did your character last have sex?** He masturbates whenever he gets the chance, which is less often than he’d probably like. Sex is even less common, even when he’s in a relationship, though what he and Kory have—they’d both consider it a healthy amount. It’s probably been a while
  * **What sort of sex do they have?** Dick is interested in all kinds of sex—he tops, bottoms, doms and subs. It just depends on the day and partner that decides which one he does
  * **Has your character ever been in love?** Yes, 4 times
  * **Have they ever had their heart broken?** Yes, when his past relationships were broken off
  * **What is their sexuality?** Bisexual, demisexual
  * **Who are their partners, past and present?** Roy, Joey, Shawn, Kory



## Conflict

  * **How do they respond to a threat?** In most cases, he’s amused. He’s aware that whoever is threatening him isn’t as badass as he is, aware that he’s more than capable of winning fights, and he just finds it funny. He might even laugh. In other cases, if he’s particularly stressed or the person is Slade or someone like him, it’ll just piss him off. He’ll clench his jaw and be defensive, take it seriously and wait to be attacked, then fight back
  * **Are they most likely to fight with their fists or their tongue?** He prefers to use his words, but has no qualms whatsoever about using his fists. With some people, he skips the talking and goes straight to physical fighting. Mostly he does both at the same time
  * **What is your character’s kryptonite?** Maybe harm being brought to his family members and to children? He doesn’t have many weaknesses really
  * **If your character could only save one thing from their burning house, what would it be?** Flying Graysons poster
  * **How do they perceive strangers?** He sees strangers as blank slates. They can become friends or enemies, they can be good or bad or something in between. Some strangers that remind him of people who’ve hurt him, he finds himself uncomfortable around, though he tries hard to treat them kindly. He has to fight his first instinct of paranoia, telling himself that if he goes around not being able to trust anyone, life will suck more than it will if/when he gets betrayed
  * **What do they love to hate?** Crime fighting.
  * **What are their phobias?** Losing the love and loyalty of his friends and family, forgetting and being forgotten
  * **What is their choice of weapon?** Escrima sticks
  * **What living person do they most despise?** The Joker or one of his rapists
  * **Have they ever been bullied or teased?** Yes, he was bullied a lot as a child for his background. Kids at school and adults at galas always called him names and mocked him relentlessly for his circus life and ethnicity. Also, his siblings tease him a lot, but that’s easier to deal with, since he knows they’re only playing
  * **Where do they go when they’re angry?** He goes to the rooftops and skydives, or to the streets to fight crime and get his anger out
  * **Who are their enemies and why?** The Gotham and Blüdhaven rogues, as well as the baddies who fought the (Teen) Titans while he was part of the team, though admittedly his opinions on some of them are subject to change (that is, if they/their behavior do first) 




	2. Dick Grayson Q's 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more minor mentions of Dick's canonical rapes, and a NSFW line under the header "Possessions"

## Work, Education and Hobbies

  * **What is their current job?** Investigative journalist, as well as Nightwing
  * **What do they think about their current job?** It’s fun. He’s finding time to sleep every once in a while, and it’s great, and he feels he’s helping fix things in multiple ways now, and it’s nice to get bad guys busted
  * **What are some of their past jobs?** Robin and Batman, as well as a brief stint as a bar tender and as a taxi driver
  * **What are their hobbies?** Crime fighting, trapeze/aerial exercising, sleeping, sitting on his couch and blinking emotionlessly at his TV as it plays a show he’s seen the entirety of 15 times
  * **Educational background?** Home schooled from birth to 8 years old, then was schooled in public and private schools from 8 to 18. He went to college for a semester but dropped out pretty soon into what he was expecting to be a 4 year venture
  * **Intelligence level?** High/above average
  * **Do they have any specialist training?** Absolutely yes. He’s been trained by his parents, Batman, many other Justice League members, and by his teammates on the Teen Titans
  * **Do they have a natural talent for something?** Yes, flying/aerial arts/trapeze work
  * **Do they play a sport? Are they any good?** He's never played any sports competitively, despite wanting to
  * **What is their socioeconomic status?** Middle, but very high middle



## Favorites

  * **What is their favorite animal?** Elephants. Close second is the robin
  * **Which animal do they dislike the most?** Penguins, but he tries not to actually hate them just because of the connection. Or cats, because he's allergic
  * **What place would they most like to visit?** Tamaran as Kory talks about it, how it was when she was a kid. Maybe Themyscira when he was younger, but not anymore
  * **What is the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen?** His parents performing. They looked like they were flying, not a care in the world, super graceful
  * **What is their favorite song?** He enjoys pop music, oldies from the 70s and 80s, and also really likes punk and the subgenres of punk. His favorite artists include Beyoncé and Fall Out Boy, among others
  * **Music, art, reading preferred?** He prefers music but enjoys art and reading sometimes too. Just easier to consume music than the other two
  * **What is their favorite color?** Green
  * **What is their password?** He doesn’t have one password that he uses for everything, and most of them actually change a lot because of his paranoia. Some that he uses more often, however, include the day his parents died, TrophyHusband90, and Spotteddick21
  * **Favorite food:** any of Alfred’s meals really, but especially crab stuffed mushrooms
  * **What is their favorite work of art?** Frida Kahlo, [Self-Portrait with Thorn Necklace and Hummingbird](https://www.fridakahlo.org/images/paintings/self-portrait-with-necklace-of-thorns.jpg)
  * **Who is their favorite artist?** He doesn’t really have one
  * **What is their favorite day of the week?** Tuesday. Crime is lower on Tuesdays



## Possessions

  * **What is in their fridge:** water, pre-prepared meals from Alfred, a few beers, a few other foods and snacks
  * **What is on their bedside table?** On it is a lamp and a few other small bits and bobs. In it is lube, condoms, a domino mask, among other things
  * **What is in their car?** He doesn’t have a car
  * **What is in their purse or wallet?** His wallet has his various IDs, some cash and coupons, and a few pictures of his loved ones
  * **What is in their pockets?** His phone and keys and sometimes sticks of gum
  * **What is their most treasured possession?** His Flying Graysons poster



## Spirituality

  * **Who or what is your character’s guardian angel?** He believes it’s Bruce at times, Kory many other times, no one/thing at others
  * **Do they believe in the afterlife?** He wants it to be true but has a hard time believing in it
  * **What are their religious views?** As a kid, he believed much more than he does now. Generally agnostic
  * **What do they think heaven is?** Peaceful rest after death
  * **What do they think hell is?** Basically anything other than peaceful rest after death
  * **Are they superstitious?** In some ways, yes, but mostly doesn’t believe in them
  * **What would they like to be reincarnated as?** A doggo. Specifically one who belongs to a family with kids, where he’ll be treated like a member of the family and get to play and be loved. A flower would also be nice
  * **How would they like to die?** In battle, saving the world or making it a better place. It’d also be kind of nice to die in his sleep. Any other way, he’d prefer one with morphine easing his way
  * **What is their zodiac sign?** Pisces



## Values

  * **What do they think is the worst thing that can be done to a person?** Having those/that which they love (or their autonomy) taken away from them forcibly, and the thief not being brought to justice
  * **What is their view of ‘freedom’?** Freedom to live peacefully and happily without the government or other bad men there to capitalize on or threaten it for their own gain. Following the laws that keep yourself and others safe, but eschewing the ones that don’t matter as much or hurt/hinder what’s morally right (such as being a vigilante)
  * **When did they last lie?** He lies every single day of his life
  * **What’s their view of lying?** It’s necessary to protect people, even if it sucks a lot sometimes
  * **When did they last make a promise?** He makes promises to Kory about being home on time for things but usually ends up late due to his family or crime. Also promises his friends and siblings he’ll hang out with them soon and has a hard time managing it
  * **Did they keep or break their last promise?** The promise was to bring Raven a book from Wayne Manor he thinks she might like, and he did remember it—he kept the promise



## Daily Life

  * **What are their eating habits?** He doesn’t eat on a schedule, and though he has a diet, he stress eats at times
  * **Do they have any allergies?** Shellfish and cats
  * **Are they minimalist or a clutter hoarder?** Naturally more inclined to clutter, but in more manic moods, cleans everything. The places he lives other than his apartment are much more minimalist in comparison, as his apartment is pretty cluttered
  * **What do they do first thing on a weekday morning?** Roll out of bed and either take a quick shower or go and eat a quick breakfast
  * **What do they do on a Sunday afternoon?** Hang out with friends, or work
  * **What do they do on a Friday night?** Sometimes he goes out for a drink, but 90% of the time, he just works as Nightwing
  * **What is the soft drink of choice?** Sprite
  * **What is their alcoholic drink of choice?** Tequila 



## Miscellaneous

  * **What is their character archetype?** The Hero (a character who changes and grows, goes into uncharted territory, is easy to empathize with, and has agency in their story), The Mentor (a character who teaches heroes to navigate the world, can be kind and wise or bad-tempered, helps train heroes), The Trickster (a character that provides comedy relief and lightens the mood, while also drawing attention to underlying and usually serious themes)
  * **Who is their hero?** Bruce and Clark
  * **What or who would your character dress up as for Halloween?** A shitty version of Robin, or really, any character on a show or in a movie he likes
  * **Are they comfortable with technology?** Very much so yes
  * **If they could save one person, who would it be?** Bruce, Alfred, or one of his siblings or friends
  * **If they could call one person for help, who would it be?** Donna Troy or Roy Harper or Koriand’r or Clark Kent or Diana Prince (this question is too hard seeing as he basically always has many, many people he can call)
  * **What is their favorite proverb?** “When the going gets tough, the tough get going.”
  * **What is their greatest extravagance?** He’s bought Haly’s Circus with his own money (technically it was his parents’ money first, but they left it for him)
  * **What is their greatest regret?** Jason’s death and everything that happened after his resurrection, including not finding him
  * **What is their perception of redemption?** He believes that people are genuinely capable of being and doing better. He thinks that actions speak louder than words, and that those who try to fix their behavior _can_ fix it. Mistakes are mistakes, but people who are given the chance to fix it and don’t take it aren’t, in that moment, redeemable
  * **What would they do if they won the lottery?** Give most of it to charity or the city/schools
  * **What is their favorite fairytale?** Rapunzel, because he likes the idea of the princess being able to leave her boring tower that she was stuck in for so long
  * **What fairytale do they hate?** Fox and the Hound, because he hates how they can’t overcome their differences and stay friends
  * **Do they believe in happy endings?** Yes, but not for himself
  * **What is their idea of perfect happiness?** Being in the air with his loved ones, no one dying or dead, everyone being at the very least civil with each other
  * **What would they ask a fortune teller?** “Am I doing enough?” or something to that effect
  * **If your character could travel through time, where would they go?** He would go and see his parents perform again. He would save Jason. He would bring Damian home as a baby. He would help Roy before he could get so sick.
  * **What sport do they excel at?** Most of them that he tries
  * **What sport do they suck at?** Golf
  * **If they could have a superpower, what would they choose?** Flying



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually read all of that kdhfkjahsjkh I'd be interested in hear your opinions and whether you agree or disagree with me lol
> 
> also I didn't make this list!! I forget exactly where I found it but I did tweak it a bit here


	3. Important OTP Questions: Dick x Kory x Roy

  * **Who worries about what they will look like when they are older?**
    * None of them are too concerned about it, but Dick more so than the others (mostly because he has no idea what he’ll look like, and worries his body won’t be as in shape as it’s basically always been)
  * **Who hogs the blanket?**
    * Dick. Roy is pissed about it, because he’s COLD, ASSHOLE!!! Kory runs warm and doesn’t generally care but does like to teasingly pick sides in their arguments
  * **Who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?**
    * Roy. Kory never eats hers and Dick occasionally doesn’t, so Roy gets them
  * **Who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?**  

    * Kory. She feels her emotions more freely than the boys and while they feel safe expressing themselves with her and each other, it just takes more for them to cry, especially Dick
  * **Who talks smack while playing video games?**  

    * All three of them do. They make sure not to get too personal, but other than that, it’s basically fair game
  * **Who sings along with the radio?**
    * All three of them do, but mostly Roy. This is only slightly because he’s generally the one driving and insists on having control of the radio—he does loosen up sometimes and let the others pick the music, especially when they pick from playlists that combine all 3’s favorite songs
  * **Who would enter them both into a talent show?**
    * Kory or Roy would sign up Roy and Dick. Dick wouldn’t, too concerned with keeping his secret identity, unless he was feeling upset or lost and wanted a sort of outlet
  * **Who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?**
    * Kory. She tries her best to cook earth food but she just can’t figure out how to do it safely. She’s best at grilling, but even then, everything ends up at least a little charred
  * **Who would throw the other into a pool?**
    * Roy would throw Dick into a pool, and Dick would retaliate when Roy least expects it. Neither of them dare throw Kory in, but she teasingly threatens to do it every once in a while
  * **Who shops for groceries?**
    * Roy 7 times out of 10. The other times, Kory and Dick go together and even following Roy’s list to a tee, they end up forgetting something or getting the wrong version. Lian goes most times, both with Roy and with the other two, and tries to help Kory and Dick but it always backfires (she gets a snack though, so she’s not too worried)
  * **Who kills the spiders?**
    * Dick. He has no time to worry about bugs, and while Roy and Kory have no real problem killing spiders, they generally don’t like to & feel more compassion for them than Dick does
  * **Who is the morning/night person?**
    * Dick is by far, 1000000% the night person. He will stay up all night every night. He doesn’t go to bed until it’s so late it’s early
    * Kory is definitely a morning person. She wakes up with the sun and goes out to garden in the mornings, then showers and really begins the day from there
    * Roy is both, but he’s more of a morning person than night person. He can adapt either way, and wakes up later than Kory (but before Dick) and goes to sleep after her too (but before Dick as well)
  * **whO PROPOSES?**
    * Dick is the kind of person who gets into relationships with the intention of them being long term, so he’s been thinking about it for a long long time. They can’t be legally married, but Dick has rings—his parents’ rings, which he debates giving to them, as well as ones Bruce gave him from the family jewelry collection—and he thinks about giving them to his partners A LOT. He even has dreams about it and has several plans that he never goes through with because it never feels like the right time
    * Roy, at some point when the relationship was new, told Ollie, Dinah, and the rest of the Arrow Fam that he was going to end up married to Dick and Kory and while he has ideas for how he could propose, he believes that they’ll just get around to it someday. He’s initiated conversations about being married, from which he found out that they’d all like to get married… someday. He figures someday will come and it’ll all be casual and he’s more than okay with that
    * Kory proposes. There are a few rituals on Tamaran that she does, explaining to the boys their significance but not necessarily that they’re marriage proposals (well, okay, she explains that part but they don’t exactly understand). After researching, she also gets them rings, and is like “okay this is gonna be the end of the rituals, they’re probably expecting it, which is fine because I want them to say yes.” And they….are surprised still because they HADN’T REALIZED THAT’S WHAT WAS HAPPENING??? But obviously they both say yes, and Roy ends up with two rings, and even though he was the most casual, he wears them both all the time (& gets annoyed when people say he should only wear one) 
      * One of the rituals is making them a special meal, which she feels horrible about because she overcooks it. The boys still eat it and genuinely don’t hate it so??? Success
      * One of the rituals is basically sitting them down individually and telling them how much and why she appreciates them, _loves_ them, and the sentiments being reciprocated by her partner(s). Both do even without realizing that they’re supposed to
      * One is flying!! And both Roy and Dick like when Kory flies with them so even though they can’t also fly (which is kind of part of the ritual), it all works out



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more dick/kory/roy stuff to come


	4. Not!Fic: DickKory with Tamaranean!Dick and human!Kory

I want a DickKory fic where Dick is the Tamaranean and Kory is the human. Kory and her family are modern royalty of some kind, or maybe she’s a model, or maybe everyone in the family are celebrities??? And she’s definitely an adult, like maybe 25/26/older, so she lives by herself, but she does go and visit home a lot to see Ryand’r

Anyway, despite her wonderful friends (Donna, Raven, Vic, Gar, Roy, Joey, etc etc), she’s been feeling lonely and like there’s more to life than what she’s experiencing. Kom is probably also making her life hell somehow–maybe she’s leaking information to the press or something. and the only thing Kory really has to herself is her garden, which is flourishing and beautiful and it’s her safe space, where she goes to think and reflect and relax. 

One night she’s out there sitting between her flowers, just stargazing, allowing herself some peace after what was probably a hectic day. and then. and then there’s something in the sky, a shooting star she thinks at first but as it gets closer, it becomes obvious that OH, that’s an alien spaceship headed RIGHT FOR HER.

She manages to get out of the way safely before it crashes, landing halfway into her garden and halfway out. And Kory is _freaking out_ , okay, but on the other hand, space has always sort of interested her. so obviously she goes and looks, stepping over debris from the ship and petals and such. 

There in the ship, banged up but alive, is Dick. Dick Grayson of the Wayne family, which includes everyone even Cass and Duke. Dick being the eldest was considered the heir and was stolen away by Two Face, a Tamaranean man who feels wronged by the Waynes maybe?? I was also thinking this could be Joker or Harley or someone like that. Anyway he gets kidnapped and held hostage for a long time. Eventually, he manages to get away and because his captors have been running from Bruce, who is in desperate pursuit of his son, left the Vega star system, Dick just picks a direction and goes, hoping he’ll find someplace he recognizes. His captors follow him all the way to earth, where he unfortunately crashes in Kory’s backyard.

etc etc whoever kidnapped him follows him down and he fights them and wins. idk if he kills them, and its just Bruce who is against killing, or if they’re all okay with it like any other Tamaranean is. whatever not important. 

Eventually, panting and in pain but finally free, he turns and sees Kory. and Kory sees him. and beyond the obvious immediate attraction, Kory is like. in shock and awe. this is a super hot alien who just fought and won against a bunch of other aliens. and Dick, he’s also feeling that immediate attraction…. alongside “oh shit what did I just do & what do I do now??”

so we have that moment. where they approach each other slowly. I think Kory would be more brave in this situation and move quicker, and also, when they’re standing there face to face, she’d reach out and touch his face. to make sure she’s not dreaming of course. and Dick knows what he has to do so they can understand each other, so he leans forward and she does too and then they kiss?? very gently????????? and then Kory is like “wait oh my god did I just kiss an alien wtf” and Dick, now able to speak all of Kory’s languages, is like “yeah. anyway I’m really sorry about your land”

the way I want this to end is that somehow Dick offers to help her fix up her garden, and Kory is a little wary but also lonely and dammit she put a lot of work into making everything look as good as it did, so hell yeah he’s gonna help. and he can also stay with her if he wants like that’d be okay with her. she has a spare bedroom he can use. 

and time goes on. Kory takes a break from the public eye and from her family (mostly just Kom) & friends, and so every day, she and Dick go out and replant and decorate, and they talk while they do it. and Kory, having someone who listens to her stories and complaints and feelings and joys, starts to feel less lonely. Dick tells her everything back, about his family and his training and powers and how badly he misses home. and he promises if he ever goes back, he’ll find a way to get her some of the plants Tamaran has that are beautiful and would look so amazing in this or that corner.

this goes on for weeks. they are solidly in love but hesitant, not quite together because they do clash, and Dick is getting cabin fever and misses home, and Kory knows that he’s not going to stay. he spends nights looking for ways to get back to Tamaran, or fixing up his spaceship. so they’re not quite together when one day, another ship comes down and in it is his family.

they all stay for a day maybe, thanking Kory repeatedly for helping Dick and being kind to him, and she jokes around with them but she. is. miserable. she doesn’t want Dick to leave. Dick doesn’t want to go either, but Bruce says they’re needed back home immediately for the trial of Two Face. 

so Dick goes home. he and Kory have an emotional goodbye moment away from the family, where they hug and maybe kiss again and he vows he will see her again. this isn’t the end. they’re both crying, and he wipes her tears away and says it again. _this isn’t the end, Kory._

and he leaves. Kory tries to go back to living her life, tries to get over him because really, what are the chances this alien guy is going to keep that promise? and all of her friends try to make her feel better. Ryand’r comes over for lots of sleepovers and doesn’t ask about the things Dick had to leave behind.

a few months go by, both of them equally miserable and aching for the other, and then. someone, maybe Alfred or Jason, is like “look Dick you’re not happy here. just go back. take this thing that allows us to keep in contact.” so he goes to the greenhouses and grabs all the specimens that could potentially survive on earth, and he goes.

and there’s a happy reunion and they are in love and happy the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on tumblr


	5. More OTP Questions: Dick x Kory x Roy

  * **Who rocks the Ferris Wheel seat and who flips out and begs them to stop?**
    * Dick rocks the Ferris Wheel seat, and while it makes Roy a little uncomfortable, none of them are actually all that scared
  * **Who likes to walk around the house naked and who tells the other to go put some clothes on?**
    * Lian lives with them, so they generally don’t walk around naked. Kory and Dick will both walk around in towels/robes though, and when Lian isn’t home, they might go nude. All three of them are just so used to being covered to some degree that they don’t really do it even when they have the chance
    * Roy tells them to go put clothes on, but still oogles quite a bit
  * **Who sleeps on the couch when they get into a fight?**
    * They try their best to not go to bed angry, or at least communicate calmly before they sleep because they are devoted to having a Healthy Relationship
    * Dick just won’t sleep. He’ll go to the gym or do work/patrol all night long, repressing his emotions like a pro
    * Roy will sleep on the couch and be super uncomfortable most of the night until he finally manages to sleep
    * Kory will sleep in bed and have a horrible time of it, tossing and turning without her guy(s) there, her mind not wanting to shut off
  * **Who likes to wear the others sweatshirts?**
    * Dick steals both Kory and Roy’s clothes, esp their sweatshirts, and wears them all over everywhere. There are tons of pics of him wearing their hoodies, and some of them have basically become his because he wears them so much
  * **Who wakes the other up in the middle of the night to tell them a cool dream they had? Who has the most nightmares, and who sings them back to sleep after?**
    * Kory will wake them up with her cool dreams, though she’s more likely to wake up Roy than Dick, mostly because Roy will sometimes do the same back to her, while Dick won’t want to wake up and listen just yet. However, if he’s awake still, both of them will tell him rather than wake the sleeping one
    * They all have nightmares, it depends on who’s having them that night on who gets sung to. Sometimes it helps them to sing songs from their pasts, which gets all of them back to bed, though if one of them has to be picked, Roy sings most. Usually his eyes are closed while he does it, and he’s obviously slipping in and out of sleep, his words turning to mumbles
  * **Who makes fun of the other for having a crush on them, and who has to remind them that they are in a relationship?**
    * Dick and Roy tease each other, Kory reminds them
  * **Who starts a food fight in the kitchen?**
    * Dick does, trying to make Lian feel better. Roy is not immune despite wanting to think he is, and immediately retaliates. Kory can’t even get upset because it does cheer up their baby, so she joins in too
    * Dick has to clean it up, but he enlists Lian to help a little bit, which makes it easier because he has someone to chat with
  * **Who initiates duets? and who is the better singer?**
    * Kory initiates them, usually with Roy, who likes to turn their duets into dancing, too. Dick is a surprisingly good singer but he doesn’t sing much, and when she tries to get him to join her, he usually doesn’t want to
  * **Who starts the hand holding? Who grabs the others butt? Who slides their arm around their waist? Who likes to put their fingers in the belt loops?**
    * They all hold hands, but it’s Significant when Dick does it, since he usually does it in moments like storming away from the Justice League. Kory is always reaching for their hands, and Roy is quicker to reciprocate unless he’s upset or working
    * Roy doesn’t grab their butts so much as slide his hands down and rest on them, while Dick and Kory will full on grab, but only in private. Roy is prone to doing the butt touching in more public places
    * Kory holds their waists, and so does Dick. They often stand hugging each other’s sides that way. Roy does it sometimes but he’s not always super comfortable with it
    * Dick will tug Roy to him by Roy’s belt loops. He does it to Kory sometimes too but it’s mostly to Roy, who will purposefully wear pants with belt loops just to get Dick to do it
  * **Who is more protective?**
    * All three of them are very protective of each other and their children (and extended families, sometimes)
    * With Kory, the boys are protective of her feelings, especially when it comes to topics like her family and her years as a slave. If Kom came to earth right now, they’d square up immediately and fight her until they literally couldn’t get up anymore, BUT they also know that Kory can hold her own and win against her sister, so they’d be more like backup than anything else. Then they’d go home and reassure her about how guilty she feels, how much she both loves and hates her sister, and Roy will hold her while Dick gets them ice cream or whatever else she wants
    * With Roy, Dick and Kory will stand up to anyone for him. They defend him against everyone, whether it’s about his parenting skills, his past drug addiction, or anything else, and won’t hear a single word against him. When people make insinuations about his issues, his past, how there’s just basically no way at all he’s raising Lian right (and maybe she should go live with her mom, instead of her dad and his… partners), they both get pissed. They manage to be cool calm and collected (usually) while telling the people where they can stick their bullshit, but there’s always fire in their eyes. They are NOT to be messed with.
    * With Dick, Kory and Roy would take on Batman for him. They don’t let Dick run himself totally ragged trying to keep the family together and civil while also keeping Blüdhaven safe AND working a day job too, no matter how much he insists he can do it just fine. Also, while they’re more than willing to go against his orders if they think they need to, they also always make sure he comes out of fights okay, aware of how he can get reckless sometimes. They will also challenge his view of himself but asking like “if you’re really this horrible, why do we think you’re so great?” etc etc
  * **Who talks to the other while they are sleeping?**
    * Dick. Sometimes he’ll need to get his thoughts out so he’ll go and whisper to Kory and Roy, who are in bed already and not really awake, even if they do kiiiind of hear him
  * **Who drives and who has the window seat?**
    * Roy drives a lot when they’re in their civies, while Dick usually drives when they’re superheroing.
    * Kory prefers flying when heroes, obviously, but as civilians she gets the passenger seat
  * **Who falls asleep in the others lap and who carries them to bed?**
    * Roy takes lots of accidental naps in the others’ laps. Dick does too on bad days, and Kory generally insists on cuddling instead of anything with their laps, which leads to more comfortable naps Kory carries them up to bed
  * **Who cuts the others hair?**
    * Roy!! Kory’s hair doesn’t really have to be cut but Dick’s does, and Roy is the first person he goes to to get it done
  * **Who sends them encouraging messages throughout the day?**
    * Kory sends them both encouraging messages all the time, especially when they’re feeling down. Dick does it sometimes, and Roy does it a little more often than him
  * **Who thinks they are not good enough for the others’ love? and who’s more afraid of losing the others? Who thinks they keep messing up, only for the others to tell them they don’t need to worry?**
    * Dick. He has a pretty low self esteem and believes that he is too angry to be loved the way Roy and Kory love each other and him. He pulls away from them and they just pull him right back and reassure him he does deserve them
    * Kory. She’s lost so many people already, all of her family basically, and the thought of losing her new family is frightening, and it makes her feel more possessive of them. When she expresses these fears to them, the boys can’t do much other than show her they won’t leave
    * Roy. He’s not used to being in a relationship with so much communication and keeps messing up. It’s really getting to him but Kory and Dick reassure him that he’s doing just fine and it’s all a learning curve, they’re growing together, of course there are going to be bumps in the road, etc
  * **Who starts random slow dancing with the other in the kitchen? Who holds the other just above the ground and kisses them?**  

    * Kory does both. She knows Roy likes to dance, and it helps him expend some energy when he needs to, and it also helps Dick calm down and feel more grounded. She just likes the closeness. Also, she’s very strong and taller than both Roy and Dick so when they all want to get picked up and kissed, she can do it
  * **Who says shitty puns and sex jokes just to see the other giggle and blush?**
    * Dick says puns, Roy does sex jokes
  * **Who kissed first?**
    * Roy was Dick’s first kiss, way back when they were young teens. Kory kissed Dick first, way back when they first met and she needed to learn earth languages. Kory and Roy didn’t kiss until she and Dick started to bring him into their relationship
  * **Who orders take out at two in a morning? and who wakes the other up at three in the morning to go downstairs with them to get a glass of water because it’s too dark?**
    * Dick!!!! His hours are so out of whack he gets hungry late at night and doesn’t want to go and make something, so he’ll order out and wait outside for it so no one else wakes up. Sometimes he eats outside too, but usually at the table, and has fallen asleep with his face in cold Chinese food at least a few times. Kory takes pictures of it before sending him off to bed to cuddle Roy, who has all of the pictures saved in several locations
    * Lian is unafraid of all things except the monsters that live downstairs when the parents are upstairs, and she will wake any of them up to go with her (if Dick isn’t already awake), but she prefers to wake up Kory because her hair is on fire and it’s like its own light. If Dick’s awake, she’ll just go downstairs on her own and he’ll come find her. Of course, she loves going with Roy, because he holds her hand and pretends to growl at the monsters, and it always makes her giggle
  * **Who writes poems/stories and love songs about the other? Do they sing the songs the write for them?**
    * Roy has made up a few love songs for them and has sung them to the others. Kory likes to sing all kinds of songs to them, including Tamaranean ones, but she doesn’t make up her own, and neither does Dick
  * **Who does some crazy stunt to try and impress the others and who ends up driving them to the emergency room after it backfires?**
    * They’ve all done this, but the only one who had to actually go to the emergency room was Dick. He was trying to shoot arrows with his toes while doing a handstand, and it…did not go well. Kory drove them to the ER because Roy was both laughing and freaking out
  * **Who is embarrassed when they have to wear their glasses and who thinks they look super cute?**
    * None of them need glasses until they’re in their late 40s, when Roy gets tested and has to get the dreaded things. Roy hates them and thinks they look weird on his face, and Jake teased him about it, and ugh. But Kory and Dick both think he looks great, and there’s maybe a comment or two about DILFs that make Roy choke on his drink
  * **Who likes to jump into the others’ arms?**
    * Dick can and will jump into their arms, no problem at all. They always catch him
  * **Who likes to take artsy photos of them together?**
    * Mar’i! She gets her hands on their phones when she’s a little baby and just starts taking amazing pics on accident. Aunt Donna teaches her everything she needs to know as she gets older, and so there are lots of photo shoots of the three of them, taken by Mar’i
  * **Who makes puns with numerous things that they find?**
    * Dick, always. He’s the pun machine
  * **What do they like to watch together after a long day?**
    * They have a few shows they all agree on, one of them being The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. If they can’t agree to a movie or different show, they fall back on this one, and often end up quoting it to each other word for word (or just straight up acting it out—it’s relaxing somehow)
  * **Who is most likely to kiss the others on the cheek?**
    * Roy. He can be real tender and also, when the kids are ages that they don’t like seeing their parents kiss, it’s a good alternative
  * **Who is more likely to break out in a spontaneous dance?**
    * Kory, especially when something or someone has made her happy. She’ll do this little wiggle in the air and fist pump
  * **Who would hide to try and playfully scare their partner(s)?**
    * Dick, and he always manages to do it perfectly. Roy also tries but isn’t as successful
  * **Who would sing a love song to the others in the car?**
    * Roy and Kory most often, but sometimes they can rope Dick in too
  * **Who can’t help but giggle when the others compliments them?**
    * Kory! She’ll giggle a little and give them a peck, either on the lips or cheek
  * **What do they say to one another before they go to sleep?**
    * Dick: by the time he’s going to bed, they’re already asleep, so he tells them a few hours earlier “Goodnight, sweet dreams”
    * Roy: he likes to say something like “’Night, I’ll see you tomorrow”
    * Kory: she says “Love you, goodnight”
  * **What would they do/where would they go if they were to have a weekend just to themselves? For example - small getaway, stay home and watch movies, go to an event, etc.**
    * When they’re younger, they’d want to go on a trip to a vacation spot, probably one with like a waterfall or snowy mountains or something, have some fun together. Maybe go to a concert or have an all-day date
    * When they’re older, they’d want to stay inside, specifically in bed
  * **Who looks at the other two like they are their world when the others aren’t looking?**
    * They all do this but Dick does it the most often
  * **If they were to have matching pajamas, what would they be?**
    * Purple or red sets of tops and bottoms? Nightwing patterned ones? Idk
  * **Who would win in a pillow fight?**
    * Kory has strength on her side, but Roy can be ruthless, and Dick would distract them but climbing on top of them. It’s anyone’s game
  * **Who prepares/orders takeout for the other two just because they know how much their partners love it?**
    * They all do this depending on who’s working and who’s going to be coming back home that night



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more DickKoryRoy to come


	6. Emotional Anguish Situations: Talia al Ghul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I reblogged [this post](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/613240485823266816/how-long-do-you-have-okay-but-tbh-can-this-be-a) and made it an ask game.  
> first up, anon asked for Talia al Ghul. rebloggable version [here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/613245201465638912/talia-al-ghul-thats-damians-mom)

HMMMM. this is gonna be the Correct Version of Talia, where she’s not a bad mom, and also not gonna be in any specific order

also this is gonna be dark & angsty & not very canon-aligned sorry dskjfhdsfhakjfdh

  1. okay obviously kill Damian. that’s her BABY and he’s DEAD and she’s NOT going to just. stand for that. not when she has a lazarus pit at her disposal. but maybe Ra’s is the one who kills Damian, directly or not. and maybe he’s absolutely not okay with her using the pit. so maybe Talia has to somehow figure out how she can bring her baby back to life some other way, but NOTHING is working and it’s slowly setting in that she can’t get him back. but she refuses to just give up, not when she KNOWS there’s an option out there. so at this point, her options are like: go and fight and probably kill Dad for the pit, which will bring my child back but he’ll be forever changed; or somehow figure out how to keep living without her baby. 
  2. in keeping with the theme, Talia vs Jason. but specifically after Talia has recognized him as her Beloved’s child, brought him home, nurtured him back to health as much as she can, seen him go thru the pit and suffer from the pit madness. only to get turned on her by her father, who knows the mental state Jason is in much more intimately than she ever can, and whispers in his ears about all the ways she’s an evil, bad person. things that go against Jason’s moral code (aka that she’s abusive/a rapist). and Jason, this poor child who she loves as her own, is so out of his mind and so manipulated that he’s trying to KILL HER and is just not going to stop, at least not at the moment, until she’s dead. so she has to defend herself and fight him. if I were to write this, I wouldn’t have her kill him, but tbh to subdue him she’d have to leave some bruises and it wouldn’t feel good to see those, not at all
  3. Talia gives up Bruce, the man she loves, to be loyal to her father, who decides she’s not loyal enough and somehow tortures her, with no reprieve or end in sight. I’m kind of thinking she gets thrown into the dungeons or something, and it’s only sometimes that he personally does the torturing. it’s always worse when it’s him. she can fight back against the others – they’re simply workers and she’s an _al Ghul_ , they’re nothing – but this is Ra’s, her dad, and it’s a totally different story. I think she’d be threatened with the whole Death and Lazarus Pit and Pit Madness cycle, too. 
  4. okay listen. Nyssa. consider this: Talia knows of her, but doesn’t actually know her. Nyssa is just her half-sister who will be coming back some day. she’s Talia’s competition, a deluded girl who thinks you can actually be happy in this world. in this Talia’s mind, Ra’s is a good guy (more or less) who wouldn’t ever hurt her. but then she finds out that Ra’s knowingly allowed Nyssa’s family to die in a horrible, awful way. probably not by Nyssa herself, but some other party that knows somehow. it turns her world upside down, her view of her dad totally changed – could he do that to her? would he do that to her, to her baby? is she safe around him, is Damian? does he suspect she’s doubting him? can she leave safely? when can she leave, and where can she go? etc etc
  5. Athanasia. yes we are back to the kids. I think the way I would do this is Talia has to keep her a secret from Ra’s – first the tryst with Bruce, then the fact that she’s pregnant, and then again that she has the baby. Talia gets away from Ra’s early on, goes to live somewhere and she’s kind of like Nyssa in the sense that Ra’s does expect her to come back once she realizes being independent is silly. but no matter what he’s doing, there’s always this sense of impending doom, of paranoia clinging to Talia. Ra’s won’t like that he’s been lied to, that a heir has been hidden from him. she can’t be sure what he’ll do to Athanasia when he finds out, and it IS a when, not an if. so she tries to live her life, however that may be, but she never feels safe or secure _ever_. and eventually Ra’s starts to clue in, scrutinizing her more and more, and she HAS to do something before he finds out, but what if he already has? he finds out while they’re on the phone one day when he hears Athanasia’s voice/cries, and he’s like “so it’s true. you’ve been lying to me.” and suddenly there’s no time to think, no time to deliberate, she just has to figure out a way to hide from Ra’s al fucking Ghul and keep her and her baby safe somehow. idk abt yall but this would stress me out terribly dskjfhsdkjfhajk




	7. Emotional Anguish Situations: Dick and Kory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dukethvmas asked for Dick or Kory.  
> rebloggable version [here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/613248802290335744/dick-or-kory-whichever-you-can-think-of-ones)

🤔🤔🤔 I think I’ll do 6 total, 3 each. tysm for the ask dude!! <3

**Dick:**

1\. put Donna or Roy or both in mortal danger. maybe he has to pick to save only one of them, and there’s just simply no time to think, no way that even Nightwing (or any other bat) could possibly save both, and there’s also no backup coming, no one even aware that the three of them are in this mess in the first place. I think he’d try and save Roy first, just because Donna can live thru more than Roy could, but to make this even more evil, what if they’re threatening (NTT background) Donna with _fire_? Dick knows how traumatizing it must be for her to go through that, and he doesn’t want her to have to relive that for a second longer, but Roy is about to die and she’s an Amazon and he’s just a human so he HAS to save Roy, who he’s also freaking out about and doesn’t want to die. but he’s thinking about her every second, and whether she lives or not, he never forgets it, never forgives himself for it

2\. shoot Dick in the head but instead of doing the Ric thing, keep him at home with people who care about him and don’t immediately make him relive the shooting. Dick can’t remember anything past a certain age – maybe just after his parents die. so he’s having nightmares all the time of their death, and he’s in this big huge house that he keeps getting lost in, with these strangers who keep STARING at him like they’re just waiting for him to wake up. ya know, it’s very clear to him that they don’t want who he is right now, they want the Dick Grayson they know. and it turns out that that Dick Grayson is the most popular goddamn man on the planet. there’s a never ending list of guests. all of them are kind enough, but they look at him the same way, waiting for the Real Him. so he’s traumatized, in pain, exhausted, and clearly unwanted, but when he tries to leave, tries to exercise ANY of the freedom that he should have since he’s an ADULT ffs, they all treat him like he’s so breakable. and they won’t listen when he says that he’s durable, that Graysons always bounce back, that’s he fine and can’t he just go walk in the grass without socks or shoes, so he can feel kind of normal for once! and it just goes on and on until he runs away

3\. okay, have Dick kill the Joker but don’t bring him back to life. have the consequences of Nightwing – the light of the superheroing community, the heart – actually breaking the rule……..killing someone……….killing the Joker……..ripple through the ranks. Dick’s friends, some of the League, Alfred, Tim, Cass & Steph, they’re all like “it’s not okay but we don’t blame you, we aren’t angry at you.” others are just so shocked that they can’t believe it. Nightwing, kill? _please_ , that would never happen. the rest are just angry at him & judge him. I won’t say any of these POVs are right or wrong, but I think, on top of his own trauma and issues with it, the ones that can’t believe he’d do it? their faith in him HURTS. he’s a killer, a murderer, but they’re so sure he couldn’t ever go that far that they aren’t believing it even after he’s admitted to it. this is like, Clark and Dinah and Ollie and Barry (or whoever, idk), who’ve known him since he was a kid and who he loves like family. so not only does his dad hate him for breaking the rule, not only is he now a Bad Person who’s crossed a line he can never come back from, he’s also permanently ruined those relationships too.

(Bruce doesn’t actually hate him, no one does, but he’s spiraling and not communicating and he just thinks they all do)

**Kory:**

1\. can you imagine her seeing her friends go through any kind of torture similar to what she went through. I’m thinking about Vic in particular but any of them, really. or maybe not even seeing them go through it, just being there for them while they vent about it, about how helpless and scared they felt, and she’s sitting there trying to listen and comfort them while also internally screaming and pushing away all thoughts of her own torture because now is SO not the time. I also think her friend would be able to tell that she’s not in a good mental space to keep comforting them, and I think they would try and say that she doesn’t need to listen, they’re okay. Kory obviously says she’ll keep listening, because she can tell they need her and also because she’s DETERMINED to get through this okay, she’s not the one who was just tortured was she. she probably manages to hold on until the friend is ready to be done, but then she has to go and fly and maybe have a small breakdown in the park (where she’s free, and the air is fresh, and there’s not endless and empty space all around)

2\. idk anything about what’s going on w her in canon other than she’s brainwashed. so let’s go with that. someone brainwashes her, which is already bad because she values her freedom more than just about anything, but then. BUT THEN. whoever it is makes her go after her friends, or innocent civilians, or destroy a building like a hospital. she fights the control as hard as she can, and she wins somehow (painfully, I imagine), but then she’s standing there in the destruction. everyone is staring at her, terrified that she’s not going to stop, that she’s going to hurt them or _kill_ them, and when she steps forward, hands up in that earth way that means innocent, they flinch away from her

3\. hmmm consider that in some version of rhato, she gets hurt somehow. blasted out of the sky, free falls to the ground, slams into it hard and definitely absolutely hits her head. she’ll be okay soon enough, but when she finally blinks her eyes open, either Roy or Jason is standing/kneeling over her, protecting her from whatever bad guys they’re fighting. and for a second…..she thinks Roy is Ryand’r, or Jason is Dick, but they’re both dead and gone. her brother and her lover, gone forever. and she’s fine to stand up and keep fighting, but the second it all stops, when the eerie silence is ringing out and one of the guys asks her if she’s alright, she just. imagines it’s Ryand’r/Dick, and she misses them so much it aches. but yeah. yeah, she’s alright.


	8. Emotional Anguish Situations: Stephanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazuliquetzal asked for Steph  
> Rebloggable version [here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/613252876301697024/lets-do-stephanie-brown-for-the-maximum)

Ooooh okay Steph

this got SO LONG i am so sorry skdjhjkhsdfah and definitely angsty. I was kind of worried I wouldn’t be able to think of any but that was NOT the case hoo boy

1\. I honestly have no idea if it’s common knowledge that her dad is Cluemaster or not but let’s say it’s not…….and then that it gets out. and Stephanie, well she’s used to being bullied for whatever reason – fat, acne, annoyingly bubbly, whatever – she can handle that, more or less. she knows it’s not true and they’re just insecure and who even cares about that stuff anyway? (she’s a superhero, which immediately negates all of it.) but when the bullying starts to be about her dad, it’s a different story. EVERYONE treats her differently. there are the kids and staff who are so are angry at her dad (and all other rogues, but how convenient that there’s the child of one right here in front of them) that it becomes serious, mental and physical, non-stop all day long. then there are the kids and staff so fucking scared of her that they will vacate the area, the lunch table, the desk chair. no one wants to sit with her, anywhere. no one wants to talk to her, ever. the scared teachers are scared to give her bad grades; the angry ones will give her Fs or just straight up throw out her work and say they lost it. and no matter how much she says she HATES her dad, that she’s done nothing but try and stop him, they all still hate/avoid her. no amount of anything works, not even Bruce-as-Batman somehow making it clear she has nothing to do with his crimes (and how godawful embarrassing it was, going to Bruce to ask for help and breaking down in tears because it’s all just too much now)

2\. okay lets get the baby out of the way. as angsty as it already is, imagine that while she’s giving birth, some rogue takes the hospital hostage. imagine that the only one there with her is Tim, whether as friend or more, but also that her mom is somewhere else in the hospital, working. imagine Stephanie, watching Tim leave her on the table to go fight the rogue. we’re gonna pretend the stress wouldn’t kill her and the baby – this is comics, and I’m making full use of comics magic – and imagine that she’s laying there, going through this terrible physical pain while every gunshot reminds her that not only is Tim in danger, but so is her mom, and so is she, and so is her baby. :)

3\. Stephanie dies, no tricks or lies or anything. and then Stephanie is brought back, idk how it doesn’t matter. she takes some time to heal from that, and then she’s ready to go out and keep fighting. everyone says she can, she _should_ , take more time and that she doesn’t even have to go back to it if she doesn’t want to, but she does. she does want to, and yeah there are other options for her, but this is what she wants to do with her life and she’s not about to let anything stop her. but when she goes out to fight crime, something is irrevocably different. idk if it should be that her mind just shuts down when she tries to swing, or that her body for all the muscles it has can’t take the strain, or maybe it’s just that everyone has gotten so used to fighting without her that it doesn’t work anymore. there’s no room for her in the team, and her being there puts everyone in danger. but either way, whether this moment lasts for a little while or forever, she has to take a moment to breathe and feel devastated and so, so angry.

4\. hurt Cass. maybe they get kidnapped, and the captors don’t see Steph as any kind of threat, not when Cass (either as Batgirl or as Cass Cain-Wayne) is there. Steph tries to fight them, tries to get them to leave Cass alone for any amount of time, but it doesn’t work. Cass can hold her own for a long time, but then they start breaking bones, drawing a little too much blood, and Cass goes down. she gets flung into the cell where Steph is sitting there, horrified and furious tears in her eyes, and Steph has that tropey moment of urging Cass to not try and communicate. “it’ll be okay,” Steph whispers, shaking. seeing her girl/friend so hurt and in so much pain is awful, and she can’t stop thinking about how she could’ve stopped it somehow. if she’d just been faster, smarter, more insistent….

5\. so Steph isn’t like, officially a member of the Wayne family, she’s aware of that, but she totally kind of is. Damian includes her when he draws family, and Dick is her cool older brother, and Duke is her cool (little?) brother, and Cass and Tim and Jason are her friends, and man Alfred is freaking awesome. but Bruce clearly doesn’t agree. I think this Bruce is probably the same one we got in comics now, where he gives absolutely no fucks about anyone’s feelings, certainly not his kids’. so maybe she says some joke about how he’s sharing custody with her mom, and he just blows up on her about how she’s not his child, she’s not his family, she’s nothing more than an asset in the field and can she please shut the hell up and leave him alone. in front of all the other kids. that’s bad enough, but Steph wouldn’t just accept that shit, so she’d argue back until they’re both screaming at each other. I think Bruce would hit her with some low blow like you’re worthless/how do I know you aren’t spying for your father/get out or I’m calling the police because you’re trespassing, idk, and she just. has. to leave. and no one stands up for her. and it’s just this really shitty moment of feeling so low and hated and ignored.


	9. Emotional Anguish Situations: Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triviasghost asked for Jason Todd  
> Rebloggable version [here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/613348919583424512/jason-todd)

I have no regrets

1\. I would have Willis Todd not die. he’s out of Jason’s life, and for all Jason knows he IS dead, but no. he’s alive and well (as much as he can be, anyway) and when he hears that Bruce Wayne is trying to adopt Jason Todd? well. obviously he’s going to go and fight for the little asshole, or rather, pretend to want him or whatever other tactic he can employ to get as much money as possible from Bruce. and Jason, a Babey, is obviously going to be stuck in this horrible place between a dad who is his Dad even if he isn’t a particularly good one, and a dad who is Good and nice to him and is about to let him be Robin. but like Willis is actually his dad?? and Jason does have like at least one good or okay memory of him so it’s just a Lot to try and pick one. but then he doesn’t even need to! because Willis gets what he wants (aka Not Jason) and fucks off! and Jason is left with the not-incorrect impression that he’s unwanted :) and well if his real dad doesn’t want him then why on earth would Bruce Wayne want him? he wouldn’t. there’s just no way.

2\. babey Jason has to get surgery for the first time. I assume it’s bc of something from his childhood, like a broken bone or some tooth issue, idk, but the point is it’s the First Time Ever. and Jason tries to not be scared….and then he tries to pretend he’s not scared. Bruce keeps saying that it’s routine and he’ll be waiting just outside and will come in as soon as he can, and Jason will be totally okay, but Jason just. surgery has always felt like something he would literally never be able to go thru even if he wanted to, which he does not. surgery is for rich people, and anyway he’s been living w the issue for so long he’s used to it, and thus this surgery is totally unnecessary and _we should go home, B_. I think part of what scares him so bad is that he’ll be alone, unconscious, with strangers?? and also he’s going to be DRUGGED? and Jason knows all about drugs and how bad they are and he wants not a thing to do with them, even if Alfred says he can’t get addicted to this kind of drug. just the kind that comes after, but Alfred doesn’t say that. 

3\. I would torment Jason with nightmares and paranoia that make him think he’ll end up like how he does in [@lurkinglurkerwholurks](https://tmblr.co/mwTIky3c1_45bDykZ9tj0kw) ‘s [Worst BatFam Headcanon of All Time](https://lurkinglurkerwholurks.tumblr.com/post/180048855537/share-your-headcanon-burn-us-to-ashes) (where he becomes the Joker) :) can u imagine having vivid, constant nightmares of drowning in a lurid green pool, of hearing yourself laugh and clarity comes upon u like ice down your spine, and you’re suddenly SURE, you are POSITIVE that you are the one person you hate most in this world. so u go and find someone or something that can prove you wrong, please let it prove you wrong, but no. u look in the mirror and see your killer’s face. u find your brother and he’s either terrified of you or tries to kill you. and when you wake up, there’s no relief, because didn’t you take on his persona? don’t you laugh at pain so you won’t cry? who’s to say you won’t end up like him??? :)

4\. Jason becomes a dad. and he goes to every length he can to keep his baby safe. maybe he stops fighting crime. maybe he lets Bruce and Babs hook up his place with all the best security in the world. and maybe he falls into a sense of safety, when his kid gets to be 5, 6, 7 years old and no one knows that the Red Hood has a kid except people who are ready and willing to protect them. and maybe he comes home one day to find the neighbor who watches the kid while he’s at work dead, his baby gone, and some kind of evidence left behind saying that it was Two Face, and he only has so long to figure out the scheme before the kid bites it

5\. imagine, if you will, Bruce dying in Jason’s arms the same exact way Jason died in Bruce’s :)

 **Have an outtake that isn’t angsty enough imo:** I keep thinking of ways he could lose his grip on reality/his mind – being brainwashed, possessed, drugged, etc – but tbh canon does that already. so I would just make the pit madness worse. I’m gonna say fuck canon here and have it so that pit that was in Gotham is still there, and that somehow, being so near to it just heightens everything. so in addition to having the symptoms – heightened emotions and more uninhibited or whatever – he’s also blacking out. waking up all over town, headed in the direction of the pit, or looking for it maybe. he loses so much time like this, and never knows when it’ll happen or where he’ll wake up. I can’t decide if this is UTRH era where he’s scared he’ll wake up in the Manor (and then he’ll have to fight Bruce and who knows if he’ll be prepared??) or when he’s allied w the fam again and it just gets bad for some unknown reason. bc then he feels he has to hide it from everyone while also trying to fix it himself.


	10. Emotional Anguish Situations: Ollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cptmarveljr asked for Ollie  
> rebloggable version [here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/613421243758247936/ollie-for-the-game)

thanks for the ask!! <3

1\. tbh…. I would put him in an alternate universe where his life is the same in some ways – he’s rich, he’s a superhero, etc – but on a more personal level, everything is different, and not for the better. basically just take the shitty fanon Oliver and apply that to this new life, where his family hates him and for good reason. idk if this would be temporary or not, but he’d def be there long enough to realize he basically has no one to turn to (esp not Dinah), have a small breakdown about it, and then attempt to fix everything. actually I think it’s even worse if he starts making progress healing the hurts and fixing the mistakes the other version of him made, starts to accept he can’t ever go back home, and then pluck him back up and put him back in his real universe. and then he can be haunted about what happened after in that AU – if the other Oliver is there again and if he’s still being an abusive dickhead :)

2\. I don’t wanna like kill any of his kids so. maybe there’s an earthquake or bomb or something, and it’s utterly destroyed the place where everyone in the fam was gathered. and he was alone, and he IS alone, and maybe he can hear them crying out in pain? so he’s trying to find them and dig them out? but he hit his head or something so he’s not doing super well anyway, and the stress and panic of trying to save his family is just exacerbating it

3\. idk if he’s ever had to save the entire Justice League before all by himself but I would be really interested in that situation. where he’s the only one not captured/mortally wounded/brainwashed, and he has to somehow save all of his friends while also fighting them and hurting them, and also not die in the process????? like that sounds stressful as fuck already, but also consider that he’s too late for at least one of them. the moments immediately after that person, that _friend_ , dies would be full of self loathing and grief and maybe even a little bit of relief, that it was only one. and then disgust because how could he think that???

4\. imagine. he and one of the kids, probably Roy lbr, get into a pretty serious argument. they both take some time to cool off, and Ollie thinks that it’ll be fine and he’ll say sorry and they’ll make up. but then a JL mission takes him off world in a hurry, so he doesn’t get the chance to say much of anything to Roy before he’s gone for like, idk, a month or more. he spends the whole mission with the fight in the back of his head – maybe it’s just thinking about how he’s going to apologize, maybe it’s worrying that he’ll die before he can – and when he gets home, exhausted and hurt but ultimately okay, the first thing he does when he sees Roy is say how sorry he is

5\. i also don’t know if this has ever happened in canon but what if he hallucinated/had nightmares of being back on the island, but with his family members around him???? like idk it seems like that would distress him a lot dkjfhdsha to see his wife/sister/kids in this awful place that hurt him so bad


	11. Song Lyrics Characterization: Dick Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not everything (& I would love to do more) but it’s also Extremely Freaking Long so. Many thanks to @zitkaplushie for chatting w me abt this! I would love to hear your thoughts/additions/etc. If u disagree w any of these, feel free to debate w me but please be civil!!

## — OVERALL:

  * **Drag Me Down by One Direction:** okay there are tons of parts that fit but this line is the best: “I’ve got fire for a heart / I’m not scared of the dark / You’ve never seen it look so easy” 
    * I think this one is kind of straightforward lol but. The first line kind of tells me that Dick is passionate, and feels more with his heart than his head. The second line is just kind of a tongue in cheek thing like obviously he’s not. And the third one is both Dick’s confidence and also that it’s just TRUE. He makes things look easy, all kinds of things. It’s just a fact. 
  * **High Hopes by Panic! at The Disco:** ugh this has such good lines but this one: “Mama said / Burn your biographies / Rewrite your history / Light up your wildest dreams / Museum victories, every day / We wanted everything, wanted everything” 
    * So I think “Mama” thru to “dreams” ties back to him becoming Nightwing, or going through different identities and kind of letting himself go with it to an extent. Like he doesn’t let it hold him back. The rest of it, like…that’s just Dick’s superheroing career. “We” in this case could be him and Bruce, him and the Titans, him and Damian, etc etc
  * **Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson:** um. the whole song. the whole thing. buuuut one line I’ll analyze will be: “I don’t wanna be left behind / Distance was a friend of mine / Catching breath in a web of lies / I’ve spent most of my life / Riding waves, playing acrobat / Shadowboxing the other half / Learning how to react” 
    * “I don’t wanna be left behind” - he knows this feeling well already and doesn’t want to relive it
    * “Distance was a friend of mine / Catching breath in a web of lies” - he has like no civilian friends in canon, and even then he’s always lying to somebody about something. There aren’t many people he can be truly close to and open with, other than like Donna and Roy and Kory
    * “I’ve spent most of my life / Riding waves, playing acrobat / Shadowboxing the other half / Learning how to react” - idk, when I see this it makes me think that he’s just lived this life that isn’t exactly normal and he recognizes that
  * **Birds by Imagine Dragons:** this one makes me so sad but: “I know that / Ooh, birds fly in different directions / Ooh, I hope to see you again / Ooh, birds fly in different directions / Ooh, so fly high, so fly high” 
    * So obviously Dick has lost a lot of people important to him over the years, either because they died or DC said XYZ and Dick’s relationship no longer has any rights, but. This is how he would feel about that. Grudging acceptance, hope to see them again, wishing them well. 
  * **Dance Monkey by Tones And I:** I had to. “I said, oh my god, I see you walking by / Take my hands, my dear, and look me in my eyes / Just like a monkey I’ve been dancing my whole life / But you just beg to see me dance just one more time” 
    * I’ll mention this later on, but I think that Dick projects an image a lot of the time that isn’t what he’s really feeling. This ties into that - I think at certain points in his life, he just gets exhausted and wants to take a break, but he can’t. He feels like everyone is counting on him, either to do this or that, or keep up this appearance. Sometimes they really are, and sometimes it’s pressure he’s putting onto himself!
  * **Icarus by Bastille:** tbh this is a song that I think applies to most if not all of the batfam, but for Dick, this is part of it that I like: “You put up your defenses when you leave / You leave because you’re certain / Of who you want to be” 
    * I prefer the version of canon where Dick willingly decides to stop being Robin, but even in the way that he gets kicked out, this tells me that he’s steeling himself for whatever may come, and that he’s sure of his actions. 
  * **Stars by Grace Potter:** now THIS one is freaking sad. “All those times we looked up at the sky / Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly / And now I’m all alone in the dark of night / And the moon is shining, but I can’t see the light.” 
    * Again, he’s lost a lot of ppl!! I usually think of this song as him referring to his parents or Bruce after he “dies”, but it could apply to anyone really. And these lines in specific just make me think that he feels lonely without whoever it is, that he’s not in a good place.
  * **Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd:** “Boy, don’t you worry, you’ll find yourself / Follow your heart and nothing else / And you can do this, oh baby, if you try / All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied” 
    * Okay so maybe I hc that the Graysons were very much so free spirits who rubbed off a lot on Dick. But with that aside, to me this is Dick being determined to live a happy life, and knowing it’s going to be a struggle at times. “You’ll find yourself” and “if you try” are things that I think Dick keeps close to mind. Like, maybe he doesn’t know everything right now, but he will. He’ll figure it out. And he can get through anything if he just pushes through it.
  * **Weight In Gold by Gallant:** “I’m pulling my weight in gold / Call me anxious, call me broke / But I can’t lift this on my own” 
    * I’ve already mentioned this but Dick has a lot of pressure on his shoulders, like all the time. And he’s also someone who reaches out to others, which is what these lyrics are saying. He’s aware when he can’t handle the pressure anymore and can admit it to himself. (I don’t think this fits him ALL the time, I mean it just doesn’t, but. Sometimes.)
  * **Tears Of A Clown by Smokey Robinson:** I really fuck with the idea that Dick is, still, an entertainer. that + the pressure he’s under = “Now if I appear to be carefree / It’s only to camouflage my sadness / In order to shield my pride I’ve tried / To cover this hurt with a show of gladness” 
    * The word “camouflage” stands out to me because I think sometimes the way he hides parts of who he is is to protect himself??? Dick can also be a prideful person, who might not want others to know that he’s been hurt by something they’ve done. 
  * **The Show Must Go On by Queen:** relatedly,,, this whole song fits him perfectly. but to do something not related to smiling: “Show must go on. / I’ll face it with a grin. / I’m never giving in— / Oh—with the show. / I’ll top the bill, / I’ll overkill. / I have to find the will to carry on with the show.” 
    * This ties back to him hiding his real feelings, of course, but also it speaks to how he doesn’t do things by half. This makes me think about being Batman, about how he won’t give in to the pressure, will push through and keep going and uphold his dad’s legacy as best as he can
  * **Pumpin Blood by NONONO:** “It’s so magical feeling, that no one’s got a hold / You’re a catalyst to your own happiness you know” 
    * This goes back to my thoughts that Dick has this mindset that if he keeps going, keeps putting in as much effort as he needs to, then he can get what he needs. It’s also kind of those moments where Dick realizes that where he is is good, like being Robin, but it’s not great, and it could be great. When he decides to stop being Robin, it’s like he’s thinking, “I could be happier, and if I want that, I need to do it myself.”
  * **Rocketeer by Far East Movement:** this song fits in a lot of spots but. “Here we go, come with me / There’s a world out there that we should see / Take my hand, close your eyes / With you right here, I’m a rocketeer” 
    * Overall imo this is a shippy song but this lyric specifically could be Dick and anyone at all – he’s the kind of guy who reaches out to others, who would enjoy showing people new things. I also think the last bit kind of speaks to how he can feel better and more empowered when he’s not going through things alone 
  * **I Want To Break Free by Queen:** “But life still goes on / I can’t get used to, living without, living without / Living without you by my side / I don’t want to live alone, hey / God knows, got to make it on my own / So baby can’t you see / I’ve got to break free” 
    * This goes back to a few things. For one, I feel that when he feels held back or held down, he’s VERY aware of it and doesn’t like it, and wants to have his freedom back. Another one is, considering all the people he’s lost, it’s like…he doesn’t want to live without them but there’s no choice, he has to. And finally, I also think this is to Bruce, like he’s feeling like he could do and be more if he weren’t being restricted by Bruce



## — TEAMS & FRIENDS:

  * **Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy:** there’s a reason why I named my fic after this lol. “When Rome’s in ruins / We are the lions / Free of the coliseums / In poisoned places / We are anti-venom / We’re the beginning of the end” 
    * I think that Dick really does enjoy superheroing, and that he’s proud of himself and those he works with for being courageous, kind, and helpful to the world. In his more positive moments, this is what I feel like he’d think of his teams and their impacts.
  * **Home by Daughtry:** I’ve always thought of this one as a batfam song but tbh I think it works better as a Titans one. “Well I’m going home, / Back to the place where I belong, / And where your love has always been enough for me. / I’m not running from. / No, I think you got me all wrong. / I don’t regret this life I chose for me. / But these places and these faces are getting old, / So I’m going home.” 
    * The way I interpret this is like…he DOES love Bruce, he does love the batfam, but ultimately when he thinks about home he thinks of his friends. This is kind of him talking to Bruce, at least in the second half. Another reason why I put it here is that there’s another lyric in the song that says, “I’m going to the place where love / And feeling good don’t ever cost a thing.” In the batfam, as zitkaplushie said, love isn’t conditional or anything but it IS exhausting. It takes a toll on them. Love with the titans is just easier.



## — SHIPS:

  * **Make Me Feel by Janelle Monae:** Dick is bi like this song and this line describes his at-times tumultuous relationships: “It’s like I’m powerful with a little bit of tender / An emotional, sexual bender / Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better / There’s nothing better” 
    * He takes comfort and strength from his relationships and sometimes that’s good, hence the powerful/tender part! But in all his relationships, not just his romantic ones, it’s (sometimes) easy for people to affect him
  * **I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) by Celtic Thunder:** this fits all of his ships imo: “When I’m lonely, well I know I’m gonna be / I’m gonna be the man who’s lonely without you / And when I’m dreaming, well I know I’m gonna dream / I’m gonna dream about the time when I’m with you” 
    * He’s just a sappy boy who is in love. That said, I don’t think these feelings would overtake him!



## — FAMILY:

  * **Losing My Religion by R.E.M.:** I read this heartbreaking fic recently that dealt with how Dick hid his feelings from EVERYONE and no one noticed anything was wrong, really, except Cass. so. “Every whisper / Of every waking hour / I’m choosing my confessions / Trying to keep an eye on you / Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool / Oh no, I’ve said too much / I set it up” 
    * Dick is more open than his siblings, but he does still hide things, especially from them. The line “I’m choosing my confessions / Trying to keep an eye on you” makes me think of Dick trying to take care of his siblings, whichever way he can
  * **This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody) by Kishi Bashi:** “Home is where I want to be / Pick me up and turn me round / I feel numb - born with a weak heart / I guess I must be having fun / The less we say about it the better / Make it up as we go along / Feet on the ground / Head in the sky / It’s OK, I know nothing’s wrong… nothing” 
    * “Make it up as we go along / Feet on the ground / Head in the sky / It’s OK, I know nothing’s wrong… nothing” - this reads happier than it’s sang but I do think it describes the more positive side of the family dynamics! 
  * **You’re Not There by Lukas Graham:** this one is abt (all of) his parents :( “I only got you in my stories / And you know I tell them right / I remember you and I, when I’m awake at night / So give it up for fallen glory / I never got to say goodbye / I wish I could ask for just a bit more time” 
    * There are times where the deaths of his parents & Bruce (and Alfred) weigh heavily on him, and that everything he does is kind of continuing on where they left off, or doing something they didn’t have time to do. I think he would tell his kids stories about them and that he would try to be as true to them as he can be. And then of course, “So give it up for fallen glory / I never got to say goodbye / I wish I could ask for just a bit more time” is kind of his relationship with his parents after they die



## — BRUCE:

(I gave him a separate section bc I have a lot of feels abt them okay??)

  * **The Ballad of Dick Grayson by Crafty McVillain:** there are actually a lot of songs abt Dick Grayson, but I picked this one bc of this: “Broken hearts improve, but my mind’s broken too / Show me how to hurt and I’ll hurt them with you / I’ll take on the world, I will fight for you / But tell me how to stop, cause now I’m fighting you” 
    * This is abt when Jason takes on Robin but I like to look at this like:
    * “Broken hearts improve, but my mind’s broken too / Show me how to hurt and I’ll hurt them with you” - this is when Dick first comes to the Manor, and when he’s first becoming Robin. He’s struggling and Bruce shows him a way to cope. (is it healthy? lmao)
    * “I’ll take on the world, I will fight for you” - this is just…any time really lol. Dick is loyal to Bruce (to an extent) and will fight alongside him, will do almost anything for him
    * “But tell me how to stop, cause now I’m fighting you” - then this is how it feels when they’re broken apart for the first time, when they aren’t getting along and it’s just a change from the past few years, and Dick doesn’t know what to do about it
  * **Let You Down by NF:** “Feels like we’re on the edge right now / I wish that I could say I’m proud / I’m sorry that I let you down / Let you down” 
    * “I’m sorry that I let you down / Let you down” - this could be pre-emptive, Dick kind of thinking that no matter what he does, he’s most likely going to let Bruce down
    * Like how Bruce is always that 8 year old who lost his parents, Dick is always who he was the first night he went out as Robin, desperately wanting Bruce’s approval
    * He wants the approval and hates that he does, it feels like it holds him down
  * **The Chain by Fleetwood Mac:** “Listen to the wind blow / Watch the sun rise / Run in the shadows / Damn your love / Damn your lies” 
    * When I read these lyrics, I think about Bruce and Dick when they’ve been arguing, having a quiet moment (the peace after the storm, zitkaplushie said), kind of reflecting, and Dick just thinks, “I want you to love me but I want you to stop lying to me.” Or like, “your love comes with your lies and I don’t know if I can handle that [right now].”
  * **Numb by Linkin Park:** “I’ve become so numb, I can’t feel you there / Become so tired, so much more aware / I’m becoming this, all I want to do / Is be more like me and be less like you” 
    * There’s this moment in canon, before he even gives up being Robin, where he’s acting just like Batman, hunting down criminals with a single-minded ferocity that has his friends legit concerned for him. I can’t remember exactly what he felt about it when he kind of snapped out it but these lyrics remind me of that. He doesn’t want to be like Bruce, he doesn’t want to be Batman, and especially as a teenager, that last line is big. Overall it also fits when Dick IS Batman, and he feels like he’s kind of being swallowed by everything that it is
  * **The Archer by Taylor Swift:** okay I’m sorry I can’t pick between these two: “I’ve got a hundred thrown out speeches / I almost said to you” and “And all of my heroes / Die all alone / Help me hold on to you” 
    * There are a lot of things Dick doesn’t say to Bruce over the years, or things that he wants to say but doesn’t for however long until he can’t hold it in anymore or it’s the right time or whatever. Ultimately that line just tells me that their relationship isn’t one with great communicating
    * “And all of my heroes / Die all alone” - Bruce ‘dying’. “Help me hold on to you” - Batman when Dick is him. Or it could be about Dick’s parents, and then Dick trying to keep Bruce alive as Robin/Nightwing




	12. I WISH YOU WOULD WRITE A FIC WHERE: Roy and Dick hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: "UHHH THE FIC I WISH YOU WOULD WRITE?? Deadass just.... roy and dick hanging out There is a severe lack of fics with them and i just live for your writing in general"
> 
> [the tumblr post!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/614884235647598592/uhhh-the-fic-i-wish-you-would-write-deadass)

thank you so much, that means the world to me 🥺🥺🥺!!! and ohhhhh that would be a lot of fun!!! and this isn’t a fic exactly, just a bunch of headcanons, but still let me preface by saying I haven’t read a lot of their comics so this would all be considered AU probably! AND THIS GOT SO LONG OH MY GOD im not sorry but WOW I got way off track lmao

I can see them doing a lot of different things lol, like when they’re younger I think they’d play hacky sack and arm wrestle and stuff but also I think there would be a lot of nights spent at one or the other’s place, laying under blankets with popcorn and their favorite movies on. I like the thought that either it’s a movie they both love, Their Movie™, or it’s multiple ones that only one likes and the other hates but can recite word for word bc they’ve seen it so many times. idk why but I’m picturing Stuart Little dkjfhkjdsah do w that what you will. I also don’t know if this is like a Thing or not but I love the idea of them together at galas. hiding under tables w their PSPs or DSes, trying to be quiet but everything is funnier there, and they overhear all kinds of shit that maybe they shouldn’t but THEY’RE BASICALLY 12 ANYWAY that’s almost a teenager and teenagers can watch R rated movies soooooo!!! and omgggg imagine the superheroing antics. when they’re training together, I think they’d throw trash talk around and at first they aren’t sure where to stop so some feelings are hurt. but the more they work together, the easier it is to tell what’s a joke and where the line is and stuff. they would absolutely practice their aim with nerf/water guns. someone says that they, the ones in the Titans without the powers, are useless and both get absolutely pissed because the other is SO IMPORTANT TO THE TEAM IN THESE WAYS *proceeds to list 27 reasons and doesn’t think to defend self*

when they’re a little older, like teenagers, I think they’d have a lot of fun working together on cases. they’d butt heads but eventually it would be kind of instinctual, like okay Dick will take the lead on this case and Roy will be in charge for this one, and they won’t have to think before doing something that depends on the other because they just know what the other is going to do before they do it. if that makes sense. across the room at Superhero Meetings, they’re making faces/mouthing stuff at each other making inside jokes. Bruce is like “can you please stop.” and they say at the same time, “I have no idea what you mean.” they spar a lot, and continue the time honored tradition of hacky sack and arm wrestling when they’re bored. they always go to each other for advice. when one of them needs a break from life, they just show up at the other’s place. (Ollie, many times: “Bruce? Yeah your gremlin is here. … Yes I called him a gremlin what are you gonna do about it. My son is making him feel better. … We’ll have him home by tomorrow afternoon.”) and Dick definitely, 10000% asks Roy if he’d like to join the Titans again, and is sad when Roy says no. they also know exactly how the other likes a lot of foods, like Dick likes his coffee w tons of milk/cream, and Roy likes Hawaiian pizza, and how much is Too Much Mustard, etc etc

as for when they’re adults,,,,,,,,,, this is kind of dumb tbh but them just??? sitting together in silence/quiet music? doing paperwork? they’re not talking or anything, but they aren’t alone either, and once they’re done they’re going to hang but didn’t want to wait???? I love that. I love them having sleepovers as kids, not so much as teens, and then having them again (bc they were comforting, and bc they trust each other so much, and bc they want to stay up all night eating pizza and playing chubby bunny again). speaking of, they meet up and eat pizza together sometimes. I can decide if it’s better like, they’re in disguise? they’re obviously themselves? they’re in costume??? idk I love all of it. they have Shows and they probably try to go on missions together bc Roy is NOT waiting 2 months to watch the next episode absolutely not. they prank each others’ siblings, and by that I mean I’m picturing Roy and Connor (Conner? idk how to spell his name I’m sorry dkjfsdahh) hanging out and Dick pranks him in a way that Connor would IMMEDIATELY assume was Roy, but _Roy is right there_. within sight the whole time. (C: “what is this bullshit, a shapeshifter?”) 

when they’re like ADULTS adults… training kids together and reassuring the ones without powers that they’re just as capable, and cracking jokes that got old TWENTY YEARS AGO, DICKOLAS. (Roy is still laughing tho. don’t be fooled.) leading the Justice League together I’m 🥺🥺🥺 and ugh oh my god I’m having parents feelings lemme just

obviously they raise Lian together lmao this isn’t a question. holy fuck imagine them tucking Lian into bed at night. reading/telling her five stories (even tho Roy says 2 is really enough, but she just loves the voices they make and how Dick acts stuff out so muchhhh she doesn’t want it to end) before going to bed themselves. staying up to lay on the couch, on top of each other, and be like “WOW she’s adorable but I am so exhausted.” again w the shows but it’s always reruns of like Fresh Prince. they have a stash of food Lian can’t eat, like sugary cheat stuff, and sit at the table holding hands while they eat them. they are the most embarrassing parents ever oh my god they go to as many of Lian’s school events as they can and take videos and actually go back and watch them??? even though they were there??????? Donna comes over and is treated to a viewing of every single award Lian has ever won, which are displayed on the walls. I also have this headcanon Roy has to get glasses when he’s older, like in his 40s, and I think Dick would spend a lot of time helping him look for them lmao. please also imagine them dying their gray hairs together. standing in the bathroom, shirtless, laughing at how silly they look and also how the gray looks REALLY GOOD are you sure you want to dye it. I’m also losing my shit at the thought of them having chairs like !!! this is so domestic but there’s Roy’s Chair, which is soft and has a high back and pops out/reclines so he can chill, and there’s Dick’s Chair which is softer/fluffier, wider and smaller in the back, and it doesn’t recline but it does have huge armrests bc Dick sits sideways so he can look at both Roy and the TV. (they sit in these chairs with their grandkids and fall asleep in them all the time and they are perfectly apart so that they can hold hands comfortably.)

I’m also having NSFW ideas as well but this is already so much?????????

**[send me a “I wish you would write a fic where…”](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/ask)!!**


	13. I WISH YOU WOULD WRITE A FIC WHERE: Talia is smol and with her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the tumblr post!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/614885788143026176/like-smol-baby-talia-with-her-family)

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Something with a young Talia?

HOW YOUNG ARE WE TALKING???? bc omg this could be fun???? like is she a child, who acts a lot like Damian except she doesn’t have anyone even marginally protecting her from shit? is she a teenager who’s going out on missions and dreaming about her future as a spy with all these resources at her fingertips and more power than she would know what to do with (which is a lie, because she has ideas)? is she a young woman who’s questioning her dad???? please tell me anon I am so intrigued 

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:
> 
> like smol baby Talia with her family

ohhhh okay! tysm for the ask! this is firmly AU since I haven’t read much of the al Ghul family in comics

okay I’m intrigued by both versions of her mom??? cause there’s Melisande, who was killed right after Talia was born, and then there’s that mom who was a woman at woodstock but I can’t find anything abt that on her wikias? anyway, Melisande seems like she was probably kinder than Ra’s, but I love the thought that she’s still a hardass. like she tolerates stuff from some people but not most. if she saw Talia as a toddler, I think she’d probably spend a lot of time with her, teaching her to walk/talk/read/etc. I also think she’d get tired of the crying tho. as for the Woodstock Lady, I can’t remember if she had Talia and immediately bounced or not, but can u imagine her sending Talia post cards and stuff from all over the world? writing little messages that aren’t very personal (that’s her kid but she isn’t a mom, if that makes sense) but still kind? and I love the idea that Talia is a lot like her mom, either one, like she has a similar thought process and same sense of humor. 

with Ra’s….idk if u like him or not so I’ll try to be neutral kjfdhkfhah I think he would let her sit in his lap while he’s sitting on his throne or whatever, and I also like the idea that when she’s old enough, he gifts her with some special blanket (maybe fur? idk) that she sleeps with all the time. he would probably be the one telling her to eat all of her food, even the parts she doesn’t like. I think he’d also have a lot of moments of closing a door between them literally, like “I’m busy with work right now I don’t have time to play with you.” he’d tell her she’s a princess and she’ll grow up to be very powerful. 

now I know Nyssa is a lot older than Talia but idk how Dusan fits into the family? does anyone? sdkjfhjdsfkjashjh either way, Talia probably saw her sister a few times and thought, like, that’s what I’m going to be when I’m older. Nyssa probably ruffles her hair and says she’s already so strong. 

with Dusan, I get the feeling they’re closer in age, and I think they would definitely have a rivalry. whichever is older is probably like “what is this???? I don’t want a baby?? GIVE IT BACK.” haha. but still Talia would NOT tolerate anyone bullying him but her and Ra’s, and vice versa kjsdfhkdsakj they’d probably fight abt that too, like “I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!!!!”

I’m also just picturing this little baby w chubby cheeks and sorta long brown hair and little dresses, climbing onto a chair and acting like she’s already in charge of the whole empire. god I love her kfdjdjhkjafh

**[send me a “I wish you would write a fic where…”](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/ask)!!**

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr here!!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com)


End file.
